Element
by Lady Jane Boleyn-Grey
Summary: Steve Rogers has gone after the Winter Soldier for the death of Nick Fury... teaming up with 'Crystal' a hero with a dark past and unbelievable powers. Can Rogers truly trust his new partner? Darkness seems to follow them everywhere, and the Winter Soldier is more deadly and charming than either knew.(Either StevexOC or BuckyxOC - you get to decide :D)
1. Crystal

**Hello lovies! You probably all know as well as I do that I should not be starting a new story... but I can't help it... After seeing Civil War in theatres, my mind has been whirling. Below are a few important notes (the third one is especially important for any character shippers)**

 **A few notes on the story: My character Crystal is a canon Marvel superhero. However, for the benefits of my story, I have changed her dramatically. Her background, name and so forth, have been twisted, re-written and turned in order to fit into the universe of my work. Of course, that is the point of fan fiction, isn't it? ;) So, she is a canon-OC in that sense. Check her out - she's pretty damn cool!**

 **Another is that I use foreign languages throughout the story (especially German and Russian). For this, I simply used Google Translate - any with knowledge (or who speak) these languages, any help/editing would be greatly appreciated :) please do not take offence if the online translations are messed/wrong.**

 _ **Last but not least - I do want this story to have some romantic intentions. However, I cannot decide if I want her to go with Cap or Bucky. I have an idea of where each relationship would go, and how everything would pan out... I just can't decide on that. Any help on that would be greatly appreciated :)**_

 **This story will continue on with the Marvel series. WS, AoU, and then CW etc.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except 'my OC' and anything else in the story that is un-canon from the Marvel Universe. Some mild language and possible down-played lemons.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **- _Crystal_ -**

Steve ran across the deck of the _Lemurian Star,_ dodging around the ships equipment and cargo. He hated doing Fury's "laundry." It was always hard-work, and half of it had horrible repercussions. He was just glad that he had a good trusty team behind him. A man was only as good as those who were willing to follow him. Three up ahead. He was coming in fast, his mind whirling with the quick ideas of how he was going to take them out. A piece of cake.

He rolled under one of the soldiers, and kicking him sideways He kicked the others feet from under him, and then flipped the third guy hard onto the ground. As he straightened up, the second mercenary did as well. Before Steve could do anything, a flaming shuriken got him in the chest; with a pained groan, the merc crumbled to the deck. Steve yanked his head in the direction the star had flown. A brunette woman in a black catsuit was crouched on the upper deck. As she spotted Steve's gaze she held a finger to her lips and winked. He wound up to throw his shield, but by the time he had it positioned, the woman was gone.

Perplexed, Captain Rogers decided to continue on with the rest of his mission. He ran forwards on the deck, taking our a merc with a swift swing of his shield, his most trusted weapon. Even back when he had been _the_ Captain America of the Second World War, his shield had kept him covered. He had also saved countless lives with it. He had to admit; he had missed his life in the possible 40's, 50's and so on, but he had never felt more alive. He was powerful.

Two ahead decided to engage with him. Steve threw the first into the wall opposite, and the second pulled knife from somewhere on his person. They fought for a few measly seconds before Steve was able to knock him down. The first reached up in fear, trying to grab onto the fire-alarm. Rogers snatched the second's knife, and tossed it, getting the first in the hand. The man screamed in horror, just in time for Rogers to kick him in the head and run-off.

He took out several more before the team finally reached the deck, Rumlow teasing him about holding his own. He liked Rumlow, the head of SHIELD's STRIKE force. He was a good fighter, and followed commands deftly - there was just... _something_ about him that was _off_.

Natasha, one of his seemingly best-friends in the 'New World,' caught up to him from her landing point, the two walking briskly alongside each other. "What about the nurse that lives across the hall from you? She seems kind of nice."

Steve rolled his eyes with a grin. They were continuing their conversation from earlier it would seem. A conversation about his dating life... which was non-existent. Everyone around him seemed so concerned with it. Everyone except himself. "Secure the engine room, then find me a date."

Natasha grinned. "I'm multitasking." She leapt over the railing to the deck below, Rogers carrying on on his way.

Steve leapt up levels, until he was able to shoot a small listening device onto the window of the 'captains' room, where pirate Georges Batroc sat with his henchman, rapidly conversing in French.

"Targets acquired." One of the STRIKE agents commuted into his mic.

When Rogers got a confirmation from Natasha's position, he commanded. "On my mark... Three... two... one."

There was an explosion somewhere else on the ship, as well as a few cries of panic. The sounds echoed back to Steve, and he knew that it was his turn to move. His earpiece repeated Batroc's words of confusion as he tried to get through his other men. Steve ran towards the operations room, throwing his shield through the glass towards Batroc, who dodged out of the way just in time. He avoided a kick aimed at him by the pirate, who took off running in the opposite direction. Steve dislodged his shield from the steel wall in anger, giving chase.

As he made his way to a lower deck, his earpiece sounded off. "Hostages enroute to extraction," Rumlow said quickly. "Romanoff missed the rendezvous point, Captain. Hostiles are still in play."

Steve felt his pace quicken in panic, lifting his wrist-mic to his lips to muffle his voice. "Natasha, Batroc's on the move. Circle back to Rumlow and protect the hostages," when there was no reply, he became more frantic. "Natasha!"

Suddenly, Batroc flew into Steve, who was able to lift his shield in time to block the attack. The two began to fight, Batroc gained the upper-hand rather quickly. Steve had to admit, the pirate was good. Someone had trained him in quick and fluid martial-arts, his leg was almost everywhere, aiming to disengage the Captain. Steve fell a few times, but he was glad for his trusty shield.

Batroc flipped away from him, grinning mockingly. "I thought that you were more than just a mask," he sneered in his wrathful French.

Steve narrowed his eyes, strapping his shield on his mask, and taking off his helmet. "Let's find out," he returned in equal good French.

The two dived at each other, switching to hand to hand combat. Steve was able to gain-up on Batroc - his armour was superior, and he was much stronger than the the gangly pirate. It was't long before he was able to deliver a hard kick to the latter, knocking him backwards onto the deck. The merc swore, shaking his head, dazed. As he got to his feet, Steve launched himself at him, throwing Batroc backwards. The two collided with a door in the wall opposite, blowing it straight off its hinges. They fell, and Steve delivered one solid punch to Batroc's face, knocking him out cold.

"Well, this is awkward."

Steve looked up. Natasha smirked from her position, leaning over a table of computers, a huge screen on the wall before her and typing furiously. "What are you doing?" He snapped from his position, getting to his feet.

"Backing up the hard drive," Natasha replied without a care. "It's a good habit to get into."

Rogers glanced nervously over his shoulder, but Batroc was still out like a light. He strode over to Natasha, his eyes had and jaw set. "Rumlow needed your help!" He glanced at what she was working on, a hard drive flashing from its position in one of the computers. "What the hell are you doing here?...You're saving SHIELD Intel."

Natasha shrugged noncommittally. "Whatever I can get my hands on."

"Our mission is to rescue hostages." Steve snapped.

"No. That's your mission." Natasha pulled the hard drive from the computer, smiling up at him "And you've done it beautifully." As she went to pass him, he snatched her arm and twirled her towards him.

"You just jeopardized this whole operation."

"I think that's overstating things." She quipped back.

"Ah. Natasha. Rech' idet o vremeni vy obnaruzhilis." (Ah. Natasha. It's about time you showed up.)

Both of them turned towards the speaker. Steve felt his stomach drop as he realized it was the woman from earlier. She was smirking at them from the doorway, a foot pressed harshly down into Batroc's stomach. He had to admit, her Russian was impeccable, the accent was strong; though, he knew not a single word.

Natasha smiled at the woman, yanking her arm from Steve's grip. "Oh, ya ne dumayu, chto my vzyali, chto dolgo." (Oh, I don't think we took that long.)

The woman came over to them. Steve felt heat flood his face as she looked him up and down and smirked. "Tak, eto on? Kapitan Amerika. On, kak vy skazali. Ochen' seksual'no." (So, this is him? Captain America. He is as you said. Very sexy.)

Steve perked up at the mention of his name. "Who the hell are you?!"

Natasha smiled, holding out a hand towards the woman. "Steve, This is _Crystal_." She said the name weirdly, as if it weren't correct.

"Crystal?" Steve narrowed his eyes. "Another Russian-spy-friend of yours? Ex-KGB?"

'Crystal' smirked, but he could see her eyes blazing. "It's very nice to finally meet you, Captain Rogers. I've waited quite awhile for this." Steve was perplexed. Her Russian accent was completley gone. Now, she spoke with a very firm 'American' one. What the actual crap was going on?

"Will someone please explain _what the hell is going on?"_

Before either woman could reply, Batroc stood from where he lay. He yanked a grenade from his belt, pulled the pin, and tossed it at them before fleeing. Steve knocked the grenade away with his shield, grabbing Natasha and bolting towards the nearest window. Black Widow fired at it, glass raining down on them as they flew through it, crashing to the floor outside of the room. Just as the grenade exploded, there was an eruption of water.

Steve glanced through the broken window, his stomach twisting at the site. 'Crystal' stood with her back towards them. Her arms were out before her. The room was flooded, a huge wall of water containing the fire from the explosion, and destroying the equipment. Not a drop ever passed her. She glanced over her shoulder at him with a smirk. "Not exactly what you were expecting, huh?"

Natasha groaned from her position on the ground. "Okay. That one's on me. And she's on Fury."

"You're damn right!" Steve snapped, getting up and storming off.

 **-C-**

The sun beat over the Triskelion, which stood high and proud in the sky. The place was teeming with people. It was never _not_ busy. Sunlight was streaming through the many large windows of Nick Fury's office as Steve stormed in, his voice hard and angry. "You just _can't_ stop yourself from lying, can you?"

" _I didn't lie_." Fury sat in his chair, the back facing Rogers. "Agent Romanoff had a different mission than yours."

"Which you didn't feel obliged to share." Steve snapped.

"I'm _not obliged_ to do anything." Fury quipped back.

"Those hostages could've died, Nick."

Fury spun his chair to face Steve. His expression was one of annoyance, and it showed in his voice. "I sent the greatest soldier in history to make sure that _didn't_ happen."

"Soldiers trust each other, that's what makes it an army," Steve retaliated. "Not a bunch of guys running around and shooting guns."

"The last time I trusted someone, I lost an eye." Fury stood up, leaning on his desk. "Look, I didn't want you doing anything you weren't comfortable with. Agent Romanoff is comfortable with everything."

"I can't lead a mission when the people I'm leading have missions of their own," Steve looked at him with pleading eyes. "And... what about that woman? The water one? _Diamond_? Why were none of us aware that she was there, except Natasha? Last night was a blindside, Nick."

"It's called compartmentalization. Nobody spills the secrets because nobody knows them all."

" _Except you_."

Fury stood back, stung. "You're wrong about me. I _do_ share. _I'm nice like that_." A slow smirk grew on his face. "And that 'Diamond' woman is 'Crystal'. I sent Agent Amaquelin in to help Natasha with the extraction. She's quite the hacker herself, and I thought her skills would be useful. I guess the enemy got engaged before she could get to the computer system."

"I've never heard of her." Steve pointed out.

Fury shrugged. "She keeps herself under normal SHIELD radar. I guess it's just her thing."

"Why? Does my _thing_ bother someone?" The voice was catty, teasing. The men turned to see Agent 'Crystal' Amaquelin lounging on one of Fury's office couches, casually looking through some of his files.

"Agent Amaquelin," Fury stepped forward, snatching the files from her hand. "We didn't hear you come in."

"The doors are pretty quiet." She smiled coyly and nodded towards Steve. "Captain Rogers, it's nice to see you again."

" _Agent_ Amaquelin." Steve looked at her, his eyes narrowed.

Fury felt the tension that Rogers seemed to radiate from his body. With a roll of his eyes he headed towards the elevator. "Come with me Rogers. And you too Amaquelin..." The two followed him towards the elevator, Crystal flicking Steve in the back of his head, Rogers turned to look at her with an angry glare. Fury stood back against the window. "Insight bay."

The SHIELD computer spoke up as the doors closed. "Captain Rogers and Agent Amaquelin do not have clearance for Project Insight."

"Director override, Fury, Nicholas J."

 **"** Confirmed." The elevator began its decent downwards.

"You know, they used to play music." Steve said, a slight smirk on his face.

Nick chuckled. "Yeah. My grandfather operated one of these things for forty years... My granddad worked in a nice building, he got good tips... He'd walk home every night, roll of ones stuffed in his lunch bag. He'd say "hi", people would say hi back. Time went on, neighborhood got rougher. He'd say "Hi", they'd say, "Keep on steppin'." Granddad got to grippin' that lunch bag a little tighter."

Crystal perked up. "This story sounds like it's heading in a good direction."

Steve's brows furrowed. "Did he ever get mugged?"

Nick seemed to puff his chest with pride, shrugging. "Every week some punk would say, "What's in the bag?""

"Well, what did he do?"

"He'd show 'em. A bunch of crumpled ones and loaded 0.22 Magnum." Fury smiled mischievously. "Granddad loved people. But he didn't trust them very much."

"The world has gotten worse when it comes to trusting others." Crystal said pointedly and Steve nodded, sizing her up.

The elevator dropped lower, and the lights got dimmer. When they were all able to see again, they realized that they were in an underground launchpad. Crystal and Steve stared out the glass walls in shock. Giant Helicarriers filled the bay.

Fury chuckled at their expressions. "Yeah, I know. They're a little bit bigger than a 0.22."

When they departed from the elevator, Fury led the two heroes across the bay. "This is Project Insight. Three next generation Helicarriers synced to a network of targeting satellites."

"Launched from the Lemurian Star." Steve said in realization, looking at everything being done around him.

Nick nodded. "Once we get them in the air they never need to come down. Continuous suborbital flight courtesy of our new repulser engines."

"Stark?"

"Well, he had a few suggestions once he got an up close look at our old turbines. These new long range precision guns can eliminate a thousand hostiles a minute. The satellites can read a terrorist's DNA before he steps outside his spider hole. We gonna neutralize a lot of threats before they even happen."

Crystal frowned, looking up at one of the big helicarriers. "These sound incredibly dangerous..."

Steve nodded in agreement. "I thought the punishment usually came after the crime."

Nick gave him a hard look. "We can't afford to wait that long."

Roger's and Crystal looked at each other in confusion. "Who's "we"?" Steve asked suspiciously

Fury sighed. "After New York, I convinced the World Security Council we needed a quantum surgeon threat analysis. For once we're way ahead of the curve."

"By holding a gun at everyone on Earth and calling it protection." Steve replied harshly, his eyes hard.

"Oh god..." Crystal took a few steps away, looking up at the giant carrier above her. "SHIELD now has weapons of mass destruction..."

Fury glared in her direction, turning to Steve with a cold stare. "You know, I read those SSR files. Greatest generation? You guys did some nasty stuff."

"Yeah, we compromised. Sometimes in ways that made us not sleep so well. But we did it so the people could be free." Steve defended himself. "This isn't freedom, this is fear."

"You'll turn the whole world against you... citizens won't trust SHIELD anymore if word of this gets out." Crystal turned to look at Fury in alarm. "This is a dangerous game to play, Nick. Especially with the world somewhat distrusting of us already."

Fury turned from the two of them, obviously annoyed. "SHIELD takes the world as it is, not as we'd like it to be... we're here to protect the world, and sometimes that leads to fear and distrust." He turned back to them, his eyes on Rogers. "It's getting damn near past time for you to get with that program, Cap."

Steve was glaring, his jaw was set in anger. "Don't hold your breath." He turned and walked off, leaving the two others perplexed.

* * *

 **Last but not least** _ **\- I do want this story to have some romantic intentions. However, I cannot decide if I want her to go with Cap or Bucky. I have an idea of where each relationship would go, and how everything would pan out... I just can't decide on that. Especially because Steve seems to have something with Sharon Carter... either way, any help on that would be greatly appreciated :)**_


	2. Foxtrot is Down

**PLEASE READ**

 ** _READERS:_ I do want this story to have some romantic intentions. However, I cannot decide if I want her to go with Cap or Bucky. I have an idea of where each relationship would go, and how everything would pan out... I just can't decide on that - especially because it seems that Cap has something with Sharon Carter. Any help on that would be greatly appreciated :) Maybe something with both of them? ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**  
 **-F _oxtrot is Down_ -**

Helicarriers. The image of Insight Bay stuck in her head all day. 'Crystal' was nervous. Sure, she believed in SHIELD. She knew it, and Fury had good intentions always... but she didn't like the idea of these mass weapons. They could seriously compromise the worlds trust in their organization. She strode into the elevator, down to one of the labs. She always hacked and read SHIELD files when she was agitated. It was just a thing.

"Secure Lab Four." She said to the computer.

"Access denied."

"Override. Agent Amaquelin... Level Seven."

"Confirmed."

The elevator began to sink down. Crystal fiddled with her hair, her long ponytail draped across her shoulder. She didn't know why she was so nervous... it was probably the fact that she had been with SHIELD since she was a kid... the thought of loosing it... it made her sick. The elevator stopped, the doors opening into a small area. Ahead was the frosted-glass walls of the lab. She walked forwards timidly, her stomach in knots. SHIELD was gonna fall apart she had a weird feeling.

"Agent Crystal Amaquelin."

She froze. A voice was echoing from the lab...

"Agent unknown." A computer replied.

"Agent Amaquelin."

"Agent Amaquelin's files are secure."

 _What the hell?_ She stepped forward silently, pressing herself against the glass to listen. She couldn't see past the 'frost' at who the speaker was. Someone was in the lab, trying to access her files.

"Override. Captain Steve Rogers."

Crystal placed a hand on her mouth to keep from laughing... she _really_ did not rub him the right way.

"Agent Amaquelin's files are open." The computer responded.

"Real name."

"Classified."

"Date of birth."

"Classified."

"Place of birth."

"Classified."

"Family."

"Classified."

"What is her superpower?"

"Classified."

Crystal snorted, then pinched herself. It was too funny to not keep eavesdropping in. Why did he want to know all this so badly?

"Override. Captain Steve Rogers." His voice was evidently annoyed.

"Access denied."

She heard him curse and decided it was time to make an entrance. "You know," the doors slid apart as she walked forward, pausing in the doorway with a smirk. "If you really want to know anything about me, it never hurts to ask. In fact, it's rather polite."

Steve froze. She could see the ice in his eyes, but red crept into his face, embarrassed. "Agent Amaquelin... I... I... I apologize, I didn't realize you were there."

"And I didn't realize you were so curious about me," she walked up beside him, smiling coyly. "Agent Amaquelin's files. Override, Agent 3137."

"Access granted."

Steve watched as the screen filled with pages, and pictures of Crystal... she had opened her files for him... Crystal felt extremely uncomfortable now. She really didn't feel like snooping through SHIELD intel anymore. "Knock yourself out," she said coldly, turning on her heel and preparing to exit.

She had jus made it to the doorway when Rogers spoke up. "Close and lock files. Command, Captain Steve Rogers."

"Granted." The sound of the computer shutting down made Crystal turn to look at him.

Steve walked towards her, his blue eyes peering down into her grey ones. "I'll ask next time I get curious." He gave her a thin smile and strode out.

"I have a feeling you don't like me too much." She said simply.

He stopped, turning to look back at her. "I don't trust you." It was simple enough, but it stung.

She furrowed her brow, crossing her arms and leaning agains the glass. "Why not?"

"What were you doing on the _Lemurian_ the other night? What are your powers? Who are you? Why are your files so secure."

She smirked, sizing him up. "I was simply just trying to act as backup. If the boat blew-up and floundered, I would have been able to save us. Stuff like that. Hero crap."

He took a few steps forward. "So, you have the power to control water?"

"Something like that."

" _Something like that_." He scoffed, turning away.

"It's really none of your business, Captain. I work for SHIELD. Fury trusts me. Isn't that enough for you?"

"No," he spoke over his shoulder. "It isn't."

She glared at him. Wow, he was a real asshole. "It's Sierra by the way."

"What?" He turned back to her.

She snorted in annoyance. "My name. It's not Crystal. That's just my chosen 'hero' name, like Hulk or Iron Man, or-"

"-Captain America?"

She smirked. "Yes, just like Captain America."

"So..." He shifted feet awkwardly. "Sara?"

"Sierra. See-air-uh." She smiled and perked up when he returned it.

"I like it. Sierra. It suits you."

"Thanks. Steven."

He chuckled. "Just Steve. Steve is fine."

She grinned, laughing back. "Very well. Steve... and if you really must know. It's the elements."

"Huh?" He raised his brows.

She smiled kindly. "My powers. I can control the elements. Air. Water. Fire. Earth. I can do whatever the hell I want with them."

He skipped a beat, frozen. "Wow... you're... wow... extremely powerful."

"Yeah... it's one of the reasons I joined SHIELD. I'm one of their most powerful heroes."

"Then why weren't you there in New York?"

She fidgeted, looking down. "I didn't know about it. Fury had sent me on an important HYDRA take-down in Bosnia. Believe me. I would have been there if I could have been."

"We could have really used your skills." He looked at her calmly. "Don't be upset, Agent. If you were on a mission to take-down HYDRA, I would never put a foot in the way."

She looked up at him, her eyes hard. "They are the ones who made me the way I am... but... that's something we can discuss at a later time..."

Steve nodded in agreement. "Well, Agent Amaquelin, I do think it would be good to get to know you. Especially if we'll be working closely from now-on. I think you'd have some interesting things to say." She had to admit. He was charming when he wasn't being a self-entitled prick.

"I think that would be lovely." She held out a hand. "We never got to officially meet." He took it, laughing as they shook. "Hi. I'm Agent Sierra Amaquelin. SHIELD hero. I go by Crystal."

"Rogers, Steve. Goes by Captain America. Heartthrob of SHIELD."

"Oh good lord," she felt winded from laughing so hard.

"I should be off," he said absentmindedly. "I have a few stops before I head home, and it's getting late."

"Yeah, for sure!" She smiled. "It was nice to finally make your acquaintance properly Steve."

"You too Sierra."

 **-C-**

 _His eyes were a blue-green. The mask covered the rest of his face, but she could see his eyes. Eyes that she would never forget, because they were so beautiful... and because they were so terrifying. He was splattered with blood, and looked down at where she was huddled in the corner of the room, holding a stuffed bunny, her eyes teary at his ripped ear._

 _He looked down at her. Just a little thing. Pathetic. Weak. He could easily kill her. It would be easy. It was why he wore the red star. To show he was powerful... he watched her cry, fingering the rip in the toys ear. He reached out and took it from her, and she began to cry harder, watching his metal arm hold onto her prized possession._

 _"_ Posmotrite, malyshka. _" His voice was gruff muffled. "_ Malen'kiy krolik. Vse veshchi, slomannyye mogut byt' ispravleny. Dazhe lyudi. _"_ (Look, little girl. Little bunny. All things broken can be fixed. Even people.)

 _He took a pin from his vest, and stuck it through the ear, into the stuffs head. It would hold for a time being anyway. "_ Vot. On fiksiruyetsya, dovol'no odin. ne plach' bol'she. Vy slishkom chisty, chtoby byt' tak grustno. _"_ (Here. He is fixed, pretty one. Don't cry any longer. You are too pure to be so sad.)

 _She looked at her bunny when he handed it back to her gently, her crying stopped. She looked up at him fearfully. "S_ pasibo, Soldat. _"_ (Thank you, Soldier).

 _He smiled at her, reaching a hand down to wipe a tear when a door on the opposite side of the room opened. "_ Otoydite ot svoyego soldata! Ne trogayte yeye! Ostav'te yeye v pokoye. _" A woman in a dress-suit called from the other side of the room, her voice frantic._ (Get away from her soldier! Do not touch her! Leave her be.)

 _The solider looked down at the floor, closing his eyes in defeat. "_ Do tekh por poka my ne vstretimsya snova... Malen'kiy Crystalia, _" he whispered, before guards came up behind him, grabbing him roughly and dragging him from the room. One thing little Crystalia noticed, was that he didn't fight them anymore... he gave in. It made her sad. (Until we meet again... little Crystalia)._

 _A horrible, loud ringing filled the room..._

 _..._

Sierra sat up with a gasp, sweat plastered to her body. Her dream... a memory... she turned, yanking the phone from it's cradle on her nightstand. It had woken her up... dissolving the memory as well as her sleep.

"Hello?" Her voice was thick, she yawned.

"Aira?"

"Nat?" Sierra froze. "What's happened? What's wrong?"

"Foxtrot is down. Fifth street and main."

"Okay..." she kept her voice even. "I'll be there in fifteen." Sierra dropped the phone, burying her face in her hands. Nick Fury had been attacked.


End file.
